voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
03312088 EOD A-Alpha
'388 RK TJ and NH' RK: There's no need for a direct contact, I'm watching everyone. TJ: Yeah, but I didn't know that. RK: Good. Now all you need to know is when. TJ: When, what? RK: I'll be watching. TJ: Yeah, so, I had to call you up. Since now I know you're spying on me I guess you know why. RK: I just got Ashton to successfully propose to Aki, I'm very sure I know why. TJ: About all the talk I've been giving you recently. You know it's true, right? RK: Very much so. TJ: I'd like to get to know you more. RK: Are you sure this is the path you wish to take. TJ: What? RK: This could be a very treacherous road you're heading down. TJ: Yeah, I'm sure. Who's to say there's a correct answer here. RK: Very well, you might not be surprised to hear that my living conditions are not for the easily bored. TJ: Alright. RK: My daily routine, I know for a fact, does not interest you. TJ: Probably not. RK: Lastly, I am a fugitive. Not a recognized one, as my deeds are more vigilante-like as of recent and no government agency has me in their records. Do you understand why "The Anger" is a legend? TJ: I think that's cool, what of it. RK: There's a lot to consider distasteful. TJ: Lady, I am distasteful. Ashton would agree because "I'm a Marine". RK: Are you actually alright with Buddhism? TJ: So long as you don't force me into it. RK: And that my interest is bisexual? TJ: If you don't go throwing me off the bus then what of it. RK: I seriously think there's a lot you don't know, but I'd wish you did so you could reconsider. TJ: You're thinking too much into this. RK: When the topic is love, I always do. TJ: What's this dude doing here, you know I'm sick of this kid. RK: Most importantly, don't hate anyone unless you have to kill them. TJ: Motherfucker. NH: Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. TJ: Why don't you go about jumping off a cliff, huh. NH: Cool, so why'd you bring me here. Every time you invite me to something, it involves a lot of death. RK: For the last week, considering I've been in this state for nearly 3, your old friend seems to be fixed on trying to date me. Could you please tell him in your perspective what downsides there are to that. NH: You brought me from Germany to Seattle just to tell Tyler that? RK: He wouldn't listen to you any other way possible, as Tyler is as stubborn as you are. TJ: Excuse me, bud. NH: I'm not even going to argue with that. RK: If you'd kindly. NH: Don't fuck up or you'll regret it. Even if you fucked up somewhere in life it might still count. I don't even know what I did wrong. RK: I'm horrible with handling relationships. TJ: Fuck you, bud, I'm going in on it. RK: What. NH: Good luck, don't die. RK: You heard it from him, not me. TJ: I'm not changing my mind. RK: Fine, we'll see how it goes. TJ: Good, I can't wait. RK: Really. TJ: Yeah, really. RK: If only I could predict the future too. :end Category:Bypassed Files